Suspicious Minds
by Suicidal Fantasy
Summary: How could he trust her, when all he had ever known was betrayal? Hiei/Kag I don't own IY or YYH.


The Hanyou was too close to her. Again. Kagome has said over and over again that they were just friends, but it is hard to believe with the way she hugs him, or her eyes light up when she sees him. They had been through a major life and death situation together though. Kurama said that traumatic experiences always brought people close. From the files Hiei had stolen from Reikai, Naraku was a very traumatic experience; for a half-demon. Hiei's eyes snapped to attention; Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome a kiss! Hiei growled as Kagome kissed the hanyou on the cheek and hugged him. They both stood up and walked to the door, talking about their next meeting; they usually had dinner once a week. Shippou sometimes joined Inuyasha and Kagome for dinner, but usually, left them to themselves. Shippou traveled alot, but everytime he was near, he was with Kagome. Hiei pouted as Inuyasha shouted a rude goodbye. He looked out the window and watched as Inuyasha got on his motorcycle and took off. Kagome came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his neck.

"He kissed you."

"On the cheek, Hiei." Kagome paused. "He is my best friend..." Her voice faded off. Hiei jerked away from her and turned quickly to look her in the eyes.

"Onna?"

"What, Hiei?" Kagome met his stare with a firey one of her own. "Inuyasha's my best friend, there's nothing you can do to change that."

"You were wistful."

"What?"

"The way your voice...the way you said it." Hiei growled. "You want him for more. Still." Hiei picked up his cloak and threw it over his shoulders. "I'll be back later." He jumped out the open window, disappearing into the trees. Kagome closed her eyes as a silent tear made its way down her cheek. She was left with nothing to do but think. She walked over to the couch, and laid down, curling up in fetal position, as tears traced the worn trails down her cheeks.

----------------------------------------

"Shippou, I just don't what to do. He's always so suspicious of me. He never trusts me." Kagome sat on the couch, serving some tea to her son. "I just don't know anymore."

"From what Kurama tells me, Hiei has always been abandoned. Of course he'll have a hard time with you and Inuyasha being friends. He expects you to leave him."

"But I'm not like that." Kagome took a sip of her tea. "What Inuyasha and I had was immature and trivial compared to what I want to have with Hiei."

"I know that, and he will eventually. You're relationship is new. He still has alot to learn about you and you still have alot to learn about him. Don't think you already know everything."

"We've been together for almost a year now! We moved in together three months ago! He should know I'm not just out for his body!"

"Okay, I seriously don't want to know about that! I may be a kitsune, but even we draw the line at our mother's relations." Shippou laughed as his cheeks turned red. Kagome began laughing soon after. "Seriously though, he's youkai. The courting period is longer, because our lives are longer. You know that. Even though you've been together for a human year, you've only been together for a youkai month or so. You may be immortal now, thanks to the Shikon no Tama, but you sure still think like a human. You're not human anymore, Mama."

"It's hard to get out of that habit. I have been doing it all my life!" Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right. But what am I supposed to do? I can't just ignore Inuyasha now! He's my best friend. It would be like ignoring you!"

"Don't ignore him, just explain it to him. He may not like Hiei, but he loves you. He'll understand that the relationship is important to you and he respects you enough not to make it harder on you...or at least he should. He's still really immature sometimes."

"Hiei's been gone for two weeks now, Shippou. This is the longest he's ever left." Kagome's voice broke. "I'm scared." A sob escaped her lips and her shoulders shuddered. Shippou walked over to her and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and cuddled with her.

"It'll be okay. Hiei will come back." Shippou held her and shushed her sobs until she calmed down and fell asleep.

He carried her up to her bed and laid her on her side, covering her up. He kissed her forehead and she stirred.

"Hiei?"

"No, Mama, it's me. I'll still be here in the morning, just get some sleep." Shippou rubbed her back until she was back asleep and he went to the spare room that Kagome had made up for him. He quickly and quietly changed clothes to run an errand before Kagome awoke.

--------------------------------------------------

Hiei sat in a tree in makai, outside of Mukuro's fortress. Mukuro had kept him busy since he showed up. She had him running after some rogue youkai that had been terrorizing the woods around her fortress. He had just caught the youkai that morning. He leaned his head back, relaxing against the tree. He had tried not to think about his problems with Kagome. In the human timing system, they should be getting married soon. Yuusuke thought Hiei was crazy for not marrying her the second he met her. Given, it had taken some time for Kagome to get Hiei to open up; but she was very persistant.

The wind picked up and Hiei closed his eyes in the breeze. A crackling noise made him open them almost immediately. When he opened his eyes, a blazing tree branch fell on him. He threw the branch off and opened the Jagan. Then he heard a loud laugh. Hiei jumped out of the tree and crossed his arms.

"Shippou."

"Hello, Hiei. May I ask why you haven't been home to my mother in two weeks? Surely, she hasn't done anything that would offend you that horribly." Shippou jumped into the tree Hiei had just occupied and leaned back, letting his legs dangle off the branch, kicking his feet.

"I've been busy. What right do you have to question me anyways. If she wants to know, she can come ask herself."

"She did not know I was comming. I ask, because I want to know. She didn't know where you went to. Under youkai regulations, my mother is my responsiblity until she is married. I will protect her, even if it means protecting her from you."

"Go back to her then. She needs alot of protection."

"Maybe you should go to her. She needs you."

"Surely, the hanyou would be adequate to protect her in my absence."

"Inuyasha doesn't know you've left yet. Kagome had me cancel her plans with him for the past two weeks so she wouldn't have to explain. She didn't want him to feel bad for being her friend."

"Hn."

"Hiei, you know Kagome loves you, right?"

"Hn."

"Kagome's different than everyone else. Hiei, go back to her. I'm leaving in three days. I have a business trip to attend to. When I leave, if you're not there, I'm calling Inuyasha from the airport so he can stay with her." Shippou didn't wait for an answer and stood up. Hiei watched him jump from tree to tree until he was out of site.

"Hn." Hiei turned and ran back into Mukuro's fortress.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hiei sat inside Mukuro's fortress. He did not have long to decide whether he was going to Kagome or letting the hanyou deal with her distress. It was really no question though. There was no way the hanyou would be alone with Kagome for an extended period of time. Correction: there was no way Hiei would _allow_ the hanyou to be alone with Kagome for an extended period of time.

Hiei considered Kagome's actions and attitudes since he met her. They had been together for the past year; and they had known each other for four years before that. They had met when Koenma had summoned the Tantei to protecct the 'Jewel Keeper'. Koenma explained the story of the Shikon no Tama, and Kurama corrected him on some of it. The kitsune thief had lusted after it at some point. The Shikon no Tama had fused with the girls body, giving her an extended life and more powers. This meant she would have to learn to control her powers and learn to live knowing she would be nearly immortal. Koenma had said the girl had 'youkai problems' though he had not explained what he meant by that. The team had quickly figured out that youkai were drawn to her. It was almost as if she was a youkai magnet. They wanted to kill her, kidnap her, rape her, beat her, maim her, mate her, anything, as long as it was her. She had many youkai suitors throughout the years. Kurama had been one of them. Yuusuke tried to stay away from her; even though he was with Keiko he was drawn to her too. Hiei was intrigued, but he would not admit it. He stamped down the desire he felt for her, deeming her a 'silly human girl' at first. Soon though, he realized her worth. He fought with himself to admit it. He didn't want to. She was a miko, and he was youkai. There was nothing there.

He saw her interactions with the hanyou, the wolf, and Shippou. The wolf was a major annoyance for Hiei. He was worse than the hanyou. The hanyou was not so touchy feely as the wolf was. The wolf was possessive and grabby and Hiei did not stand for it once he had admitted his feelings to himself. Hiei had told the wolf that the girl was off limits and if he did not keep his hands to himself he would not have them anymore. Suprisingly, the hanyou had agreed with him, though he did seem suspicious about it. He confessed his suspicions later in private to Hiei and Hiei confirmed them. Hiei wanted a relationship with Kagome. The hanyou had told him of their story, and told Hiei of her insecurities, and faulted himself for her pain. Though he was not so eloquent.

The Tantei helped to train Kagome. Genkai and Kuwabara worked with her on her spiritual powers; Kurama on her skills with healing plants; and Yuusuke and Hiei worked on her fighting skills, especially her swordsmanship. The youkai had began to resist her pull once they learned of her protectors and her new skills. She did not need a 'baby sitter' anymore, as she called it. Hiei told Kurama of his intentions, and Kurama aided him by supplying dinner reservations and a ride.

Hiei approached her soon after she gained her 'independence' from Koenma's team. He told her that it would be in her best interests if they had dinner that night. She laughed and accepted. Kagome soon gained a shadow. Hiei had deemed that it was his job to take care of her, youkai customs be damned and Shippou could shove it.

And he still could.

Hiei thanked Mukuro for his lodgings and returned to the Ninjikai.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou was saying goodbye to Kagome as he smelled Hiei's entrance.

"Mama, be happy. I'll be in touch soon, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Shippou." Kagome stood on her tip toes and kissed Shippou on the cheek. "Be safe."

"Bye!" Shippou waved as he was walking to the cab. He loaded his bags into the trunk quickly. "You should check your room, Mama." Shippou yelled as he climbed in the cab. He turned to look at the door again, but she was gone and the door was swinging on its hinges.

"Guess he really didn't want Inuyasha comming to sit with her." Shippou whispered, laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slammed the door so hard it didn't shut. She raced through the house and up the stairs as quickly as she could.

'Is it possible? Is Hiei back?'

She cautiously pushed the door to their room open and closed her eyes, scared that he wouldn't be there. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around the room, starting at the bed and ending on Hiei at the window. Ignoring her instincts to run and hug him, she smiled.

"Hi."

"Kagome."

She slowly walked across the room to stand in front of Hiei. Kagome stopped chest to chest with him and looked into his eyes. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kagome and rested his chin on her head. Kagome released a sigh of relief. Hiei grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his. He wiped away her tears that neither had noticed before now. Hiei kissed her forehead, and tenderly ran his hands through her hair.

"You've never been gone this long before."

"Mukuro gave me a mission while I was there."

"We need to talk."

Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand and led him to the bed. She motioned for him to sit after she had made herself comfortable. Hiei grudingly sat.

"Hiei, I love you. I know this is all new to you, it's new to me too; but I'm not leaving you. Not for Inuyasha, not for anyone. You can't always be suspicious of me, or we won't work."

"I understand now."

"Understand? Understand, what?" Kagome did nothing to try and hide the look of confusion that crossed her face. "What do you mean?"

"I understand, you're different." Hiei leaned in and kissed her. "I will be the only one to ever kiss these lips. You will make sure of that." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. "Mine."

---------------------------------------------------------

Written for the contest at The Deadliest Sin.

Thanks for reading!

-Shina


End file.
